Inside, I Scream Bloody Murder
by WondrousAngst
Summary: Korra deals with social issues she refuses to receive any help with. Rated T for language, cutting, [eating disorders, and drug use]. Korrasami FTW! (Cover image by iahfy).
1. Voices in my Head

**I know, I know. I started a knew story. But fuck you, I wanted to x)**

**I hope you all saw the Book 3 Trailer. I won't spoil it, but there's a part in there half the fandom will fan-girl over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or anything else in this bitch. Thnx, bai!**

**Hashtag Korrasami**

* * *

It's strange that it can be so quiet even though I'm screaming bloody murder in my own mind. Nobody can hear me, only I can. But it's so tangible, so realistic to listen to the broken cry and imagine it shattering every mirror within its distance.

It's odd that the sun can shine and the moon can glow just like it's any other average day even though the voices in my head are driving me insane, telling me to do to myself what I know isn't the right thing to do. But I always reach up and tug harshly at my hair until the loud whispering dissipates into oblivion until they come again.

It's bizarre that I can just grab a small razor blade and direct it toward the point on my arm that itches or vibrates with woes most. But... There is no 'but'. I always make the incision. Because when I look in the mirror. I don't like what I see, and I don't like what I've become either.

I always see girls walking around the city with gorgeous hair, pale skin, expensive jewelry, and luxurious clothing and shoes. I have none of those qualities. I have a messy tribal hairstyle typically meant for boys in the South, dark Water Tribe skin, tribal armbands, threadbare clothing in which the sweats are meant for men when they go out hunting, and big fur boots. Not to mention my strong physique I acquired from years of training to be the Avatar.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror at Air Temple Island, holding the razor tightly with unsteady fingers at my left wrist in which at least seven other scars lay. I never bothered to heal them because they were a reminder to me of why exactly I do it: to see the crimson liquid run slowly down the length of my forearm and palm. It reminds me I'm alive.

I've been locked away at a compound for thirteen years by the White Lotus Sentries to learn bending. I was never allowed out of their sight, and they barely ever taught me anything else besides bending; only the history of my culture, the basics of math- but they've never told me what sex was. I found out what sex was when I got to republic city, Pema having to go through the entire explanation at least four times for me to understand the concept.

I've never been taught what's socially acceptable and what's not. I've never been told about insecurities. I've never figured out _my_ insecurities... Until I started seeing the city's people and society, that is. I don't even know how the hell I snagged Mako before I fell for Asami after she moved into the Air Temple during the Equalist Revolution. However, the first week and a half into my life in Republic City had the problem begun.

I've told Katara how I felt about all this when she attempted to restore my bending after the Revolution ended. I told her how I get this feeling where I don't feel human, as if everyone looks at me and automatically assumes I'm some sort of... oddity; it makes me feel like I'm less than what I originally thought I was.

Through the years Katara went on to tell me how Aang went through a similar phase, though not as emotional. She told me he used to look in the mirror at least twice a day and just stare and touch his face. Evidently he overcame this depression because he had his friends and family around to help him through it.

The last of that conversation was a year before she died.

The only thing I left out about me when I told was that I cut myself and hide the scars under my armband. I want help _so badly_, but I was afraid if I did tell someone they might reprimand me. Or worse, send me back to the White Lotus compound forever. No, I didn't want that at all. I didn't want to go back and be alone, without anybody like my parents, or Tenzin and Pema to understand and help me through my loneliness; to know that there's more to me than just being the Avatar.

Still holding the razor in my right hand, I place both hands on the white stone sink with my head down and staring straight into the drain of the basin. "Am I not anything besides the Avatar?" I asked myself in a quavering voice and a quivering lip just on the verge of tears as they well up in my paled blue eyes. "Am I not Korra, too?" A single tear falls from my right eye as another rolls down my left cheek.

I slowly lift my head to look into the mirror. I see a sad face, and for a split second I see Aang then Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yang-Chen; the speed picking up a million miles a second, I see Wan. Although my connection to my incarnations are lost, A lot of their faces are still stuck in my head.

"So I'm just the same person..." I realize in a shaky voice. _'Everyone will see me as Aang's reincarnation, his legacy. And everyone probably referred to Aang as Roku's legacy, Roku as Kyoshi's, Kyoshi as Kuruk's, and the whole nine yards, huh?'_ I ask myself as dejection and anger fill my mind. "No... no. No. No! NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I have a flashback of the White Lotus Dragging me from my family to begin training at the compound.

I clutch at my hair, tugging tightly at my hair to make the voices go away. But they don't. They don't stop, but only become louder.

'Why didn't you stop Amon when you first found out he was a threat, you stupid girl!? _Why couldn't you just listen to your father when he told you Unalaq was evil, you reckless bitch!? __**Why did you kiss Mako when you knew he was dating Asami, you fucking slut!? **__**Why didn't you tell Mako you like Asami before you gave your speech at the South Pole, you immature cunt!? WHY AREN'T YOU AS GOOD AN AVATAR AS AANG WAS, YOU INSUFFERABLE FUCK!?'**_

"GET OUT!" I scream at the top of my lungs, rapping my knuckles harshly at my skull. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I cry once more as I fall to my knees on the floor of the bathroom with my fingers pulling painfully at my hair until my roots began to tingle and sting, tears flowing like waterfalls down my face.

I hear running footsteps stop abruptly at the locked bathroom door before they start banging on it. "KORRA! KORRA, LET ME IN!" Tenzin barks in a demanding tone, continuing to bang on the door.

_'I have to do this quickly. To stop the voices. To know that the blood is still there. I have to make sure.'_ I thought as I stumbled to my feet and clumsily grabbed another razor on the sink's counter not knowing where I dropped the other one.

**_'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, BITCH!? DO IT!'_**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell at the voice before quickly slicing the sharp blade at the elbow-end of my forearm the letter 'I', and then an apostrophe and 'M' as the banging on the door becomes harder, and several screaming voices are begging for me to come out. However, I continue to carve a 'K' and 'O' as I wince and whimper at the pain and sting, smiling lightly with satisfaction as the blood trickles down my arm before I carve an 'R' twice right next to one another; and finally, I finish with an 'A.' I drop the bloody razor and inelegantly turn to face the door.

"KORRA! PLEASE COME OUT SO WE CAN TALK!"

"Pema..." I mouth with a faint smile, my eyelids suddenly becoming heavy as I ignore grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding.

"KORRA! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T BE STUPID!"

"Mako..." I whisper, my smile becoming just the slightest bit brighter as my eyes flutter open and closed. More blood loss.

"KORRA! I'M SURE WE CAN MEDITATE ON THIS! JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Tenzin..." I whisper louder, my legs becoming weaker as I shut my eyes for a few moments before opening them again to stare at the door. The flood keeps trickling faster.

"KORRA! PLEASE STOP SCARING US AND OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!"

"Bolin..." I said in a low tone, falling back to lean against the sink's counter as my legs were no longer able to hold me while I fought to keep my eyes open, my vision blurry. The blood continues to roll in large beads down the length of my arm and fingers.

"KORRA! WE'RE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"Asami." I said rather loudly, my body going out on me as a fell to the floor with a thud. My vision became entirely hazy before my eyes fluttered shut, not realizing I had gotten blood on the white stone sink and tiled floor.

I heard the door burst open (probably caused Bolin bending a block of earth from the thick masonry) before I fell into the abysmal ditch of unconsciousness.

* * *

**I'm watching American Horror Story with my mommy now b/c she hasn't seen it at all. On the first season. WEEEE- Bye!**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	2. Damion

**Here's chapter 2. I think I made it a bit longer, but idek.**

**Enjoy. Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

**Yum, yum, yum. I love virtual cookies :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the blah, blah, blah. You all know the drill by now.**

* * *

_'Wake up, it's morning... __**Wake up and realize you're nothing, a worthless piece of shit!**__ Wake up... Go on, wake up... __**WAKE UP!**__'_

"AAHHH!" I screamed as I shot up in bed throwing the blanket off of me in the process. My hands automatically going to my head to pull at my hair. My breathing was heavy, and either I was sweating buckets or I pissed myself. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Korra!" Asami called with worry as she barged into my room, concern evident in her speaking manner and actions. "Are you alright!?" She practically demanded as she hurried over to sit at the edge of my bed.

I let go of the tight grasp on my hair and slid my arms down the sides of my sweaty face, suddenly noticing gauze is covering my entire left forearm. The blood that had seeped through the white fabric of it spelled 'I'M KORRA'. I stared at it for a long moment as I tried to steady my breathing, feeling Asami's eyes on me.

I looked over to the girl with confused and anxious eyes. She wore a dark red night gown that showed off her perfect curves, reasonably sized bust, and pale, toned (as opposed to muscled) arms and legs. I look down at myself and see abs showing through my tight shirt, which is tight because of my large bust. I see brown Water Tribe skin and toned and very muscled arms and legs. I'm the complete antithesis of what a desired woman should be.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Asami inquires in a very concerned tone.

I fall back down onto the sweat-soaked bed. "Nothing..." I lied before deciding to change the subject to avoid spilling my emotions to my crush _about_ my crush [which is her]. "What's for dinner?" I ask, my breathing finally calmed down.

"Don't try to change the subject." Asami chided with sternness. "Why did you do it!? You know you could've bled out and died!? What if no one was there to help you!? What if _I_ wasn't there to look over you when everyone was gone!? Why must you be so reckless!?"

As she kept listing off question by question, they all spun around my head like a carousel going 90. She continued to reprimand me [like I predicted before] as I thought of the voices in my head, pulling my knees to my chest before raising my hands to pull at my hair. _Oh spirits..._

"You scared the living hell out of all of us! You can't do this, Korra! Why couldn't you talk to Tenzin or Pema? Mako or Bolin? Why couldn't you talk to me-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, cutting her off, causing her to look at me; gritting my teeth together with my eyes shut tightly and my fingers twisting forcefully into my hair, hearing the voices in my head reiterating everything Asami was saying. _No! I don't want that to happen!_ I thought as a few tears fell from my eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I cried, letting the tears fall freely as I began to rock back and forth while still clutching firmly at my hair. "Go away, go away, go away..." I whimpered, sniffling and rocking and pulling.

"Korra..." Asami put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't budge because it was warm and comforting as I quickly tackled her in a strong hug. "Shhh..." She whispered soothingly in my ear as she ran her fingers softly through my hair, rubbing circles on back with her free hand. "It's alright."

I buried my face into the crook of her neck and cried, my arms wrapped securely around her body. "They won't stop..." I sniveled, almost choking on my words as I spoke them. "They tell me what to do; drive me to do it!" I accidentally shouted as I simultaneously let out a resilient huff.

"Whose telling you what to do?" Asami asked as she pulled me away from the embrace gently by my shoulders to look into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"The voices..." I reply in a weak manner, my bottom lip quivering and my eyes gleaming with tears of fright and anxiety.

I can tell by the look in her eyes that she became more worried about me at that moment than she was ever before. She quickly pulls me back into the embrace and hugs me tighter. "It's okay... Just get some rest."

I didn't tell her sleeping is just as bad, but I listen to her regardless. "Alright..." I said simply, laying my head softly on the pillow as Asami pulls the covers over my shaky form. I feel her softly pet her hand down my head a few times before I fall into a deep sleep

* * *

I walk through the halls of an unknown place in which the walls are black, the ceiling is the starless night sky, and the floor is rotting, unsteady hardwood; and I'm searching... Just searching. I don't know for what, but I stroll around each corner, expecting the thing to be right there. However, it never is [what I'm expecting].

I begin to get anxious, speed-walking down the halls and turning each corner with a sharp pivot of my feet. I begin to sweat with slight fear as I'm not finding the thing I'm looking for so desperately.

I start to jog now, abruptly whirling around corners and upsetting the rotting wood of the corridor beneath my fast-moving feet. I can't seem to just find what I'm looking for, positive I've not already checked each new dead end of the horrid maze.

I'm running now, sometimes into the wall in front of me as I attempt to turn a corner too hastily. My breathing comes in huffs and pants while my anxiety rises to terror and panic as I keep coming up with nothing at each dead end.

Suddenly, I stop. Just like that: I stop. I stare straight ahead and see not another dead end, but vast, dark, black... nothingness. It was calling to me in the most soothing tone I've ever heard. It was similar to that of a kind soul; all honey bread and caramel: thick in texture, but different in tastes. Nonetheless it was just as enticing as I slowly strode to it.

_'Come here, Korra. Come with me and forget all your problems. You'll be fine with me.'_

But as soon as I positioned myself over what I assumed was a never ending jump off the very edge of a precipice, the voice entirely changed from sweet to bitter in a matter of mere milliseconds.

**_'Welcome to HELL!'_**

* * *

I shot up from the dream with a gasp that seemed to have been held in for quite some time. I was, once again, covered in a pool of sweat. I threw my legs over the edge of my bed when I realized it was at least one in the morning. I place my head in my hands and rub away the sweat while my elbows lean on my legs. Then I hear a shady sounding male voice.

_'Get up!'_ It demands. _'Get up and go to the kitchen. And make sure not to wake anyone up.'_

I lift my head up and cross my arms over my lap. "No." I say simply and quietly, almost a whisper.

_'No? Who do you think you are!?'_ The voice inquires rhetorically. _'You're just a pathetic little cunt who can't live up to someone who was the same fucking person!'_ He insults, causing a single tear to fall from my left eye.

I slowly raised my hands and brought them to tug harshly at my hair. "Who are you...? What do you want from me...?" I managed to whimper out through my silent weeps.

_'I'm Damion. And I want you to get in the damn kitchen!'_ Damion demanded once more.

I felt like I had no choice. Maybe I did, but I couldn't tell at the moment. So I gently pushed myself off of my bed and quietly slid open my door and walked down the Air Temple' halls in the girls' dorm to the kitchen in the main building.

I entered the kitchen and flicked my index finger to light a candle that sat on the counter beside the sink. I stood by it as I awaited my next order from Damion.

_'Now, grab that big knife over there.'_

I look over to the wooden case holding the large cutting knives. I grasp the handle securely with a shaky left hand and pulled it out of its multi-slot sheath. I touched the metal of the blade with hesitant fingers.

_'Cut your right arm. Do it!'_ He commanded, shouting at me as if to hurry up. _'You fucking deserve it! You're a piece of shit and no one loves you!'_ Tears roll down my cheeks and I bite my lip to keep it from quivering as I hold the slightly shaking blade at my exposed wrist. _'What are you waiting for!? Slit your wrist! Do it! SLIT YOUR FUCKING WRIST, YOU ASSHOLE BITCH!'_

Without any more hesitation, I force the knife down onto my wrist with all my will. I wince at the pain and immediately drop the knife onto the floor with a wood-on-metal clatter, using my other hand to grasp my wrist just above the cut as I hold my arm over the kitchen sink.

I became woozy. And all I remember is passing out on the floor, Damion laughing at me the entire time before my mind itself went to sleep.

_'Stupid bitch. I'll always be here as the devil on your left shoulder. I'm never leaving.'_

* * *

**I hope you loved it :3  
Let's do three questions per chapter:**

**Why do you think Korra listened to Damion besides believing she had a choice based on the information you've been given about her so far?**

**Do you think Asami reciprocates Korra's 'crush' feeling?**

**What do you think will happen when someone finds Korra unconscious on the kitchen floor covered in blood next to a bloody knife? Or rather what do you think Asami might do when she finds her?**

**Rate and Review**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	3. I Need You

**Hello, readers. Here is chapter 3, I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**I typed this while laying down sideways, so excuse any grammar mistakes.**

**Final exams are almost over. I have Biology tomorrow then Spanish the next day. I'm pretty good on both those subjects, but I'll still be studying and will only have time to update one story within the next two days. Then my family from Washington State is visiting, so I might not be as updating as often cuz I'll be hanging out with them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Korra or any of the real life businesses or products that may be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! Favorite, Follow, and Review and give me cookies :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

I was flowing in and out of consciousness, fighting with all my will to stay awake. I could tell it was the morning because the sun shone brightly through the window. I needed to get up and heal my wound so no one will know what I did just hours earlier. But I couldn't, I was too weak to do so.

I moaned and whined silently in weariness and pain, just hoping for an acolyte to come across me instead of Mako or Bolin, Tenzin or Pema, or spirits forbid, Asami. I knew I shouldn't have cut myself in the first place, but Damion wouldn't let me. He made me feel like I was absolutely nothing; like complete and utter dirt.

But I didn't want Asami to see me this way: so weak and vulnerable. I was currently at the lowest state in my life, maybe even worse than when I temporarily lost my bending. No, it _is_ worse than when I lost my bending. I hate feeling so susceptible, constantly at risk of seriously hurting myself to the point where I bleed out and never come back. Thank the spirits the bleeding stopped about thirty seconds after I made the cut. I was lucky it was a full moon, though. Seems like blood-bending wasn't such a bad thing for Master Katara to teach me after all.

But I can feel the life fading away within me from all that blood I lost in the mere thirty seconds of the wound on my wrist bleeding.

I hear footsteps emanate from the hall of the girls' dormitory. I let out a deep sigh before taking in more air for what I'm about to face, because those footsteps are sound of steel toed boots on a wooden floor. And as far as I know, none of the acolytes own steel toed boots. There's only one other explanation: those boots belong to Asami.

As the footsteps get closer, my eyes flutter shut and I'm half unconscious. I can only register the shatter of a mug, a scream, and desperate arms dragging me somewhere that I don't (at this point) care to know about. Then- I'm out like a light.

Asami's POV

"Korra! Please wake up! Please!" I cry desperately as I drag her limp body to the bathroom by her underarms. I snivel and cry hysterically whilst taking deep breaths of air as I throw all common sense out the window, kicking the door to the restroom open rather than letting go of Korra for one second to simply open the door.

"Please, don't die!" I whimper loudly [referring to the nasty wound on her wrist] as tears fall madly down my face, ruining my makeup. But I couldn't give a flying fuck about that trivial shit at the moment because I had Korra to worry about.

I drag her into the bathtub with me before turning on the cold water. I sit there with her almost lifeless body right in my lap- held as close as possible to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist while I rested my cheek on top of her head.

"Please wake up! Please wake up. Please... I..." I let out a loud, frustrated whine as my wet hair stuck to my face. I caressed her cheek with my hand before leaning down to kiss it. "I need you..." I confessed although she couldn't even hear me.

"I need you _so_ much..."

Korra's POV

"I need you _so_ much..."

Consciousness slowly comes back to my mind as I hear those words, and I feel cold. I feel freezing cold water fall like rain onto my skin, and it feels good. I also feel worried arms enveloped around my waist and a hand petting my wet hair. I hear faint whimpers above me as well as constant sniffles. I know who the person is instantly.

I weakly raise my right arm and clumsily grab hold of the hand that was petting my hair. I surprise her, hearing a gasp. "Asami... I'm fine..." I reassure with a weak smile.

She reaches behind her and shuts off the water before pulling me closer to her, burying her forehead in the nape of my neck. "Korra- I'm _so_ happy you're alright! I was so worried I would lose you!" She cried hysterically.

I wanted to ask why she felt that way, why I mattered more to her seemingly than most things she should care more about. But I didn't, for two reasons. One being she's already lost two people very close to her, and the second being I'm to weary to ask.

"Come on..." She continued, making a move to get out of the tub. "Let's get you dried up and then you can get some rest."

Wait! Dried up? Wouldn't that involve her stripping me? Oh spirits. If I wasn't so tired I would have suggested I use waterbending to dry us off, and if I wasn't so worn-out my eyes would have been bugging out of my skull. I instead said nothing.

Asami pulled me out of the bathtub and draped my left arm over her shoulders, grabbing a couple towels off of the rack before half leading half dragging me to my bedroom. She sat me down on my bed in which I leaned against the headboard to keep my balance. She then proceeded to dig through my dresser drawers.

"Where is your underwear?" She asked, looking for the garb in question.

"It's um- they're in the top left drawer." I pointed out; slightly embarrassed that someone was going through my dresser, a blush rose to my wet cheeks. "I wear bindings." I added.

"Ah." Asami announced, pulling out cloth underwear and breast bindings before walking over to me with the clothing in hand. "Arms up?" She commanded, throwing the bindings next to me and grabbing a towel.

"Asami..." I began in an uncomfortable tone. "I- I can do this myself, you know." I stated, rather unsure of it.

"I know you can, I just _want_ to help." She repeated in an undisputable manner, reaching out her hand to take out my wolf-tails before taking a towel and drying my damp hair. "Now, arms up."

I lifted my arms with no argument and Asami wrapped her fingers under the hem of my soaking wet shirt and shucked it off. Shivers instantly went through my body from the cold, goose-bumps rising to the surface of my skin. I gasped inwardly when the older girl's fingers went to the knot in my bindings, fiddling with it until it was undone.

As she peeled the fabric away from my chest, my arms instantly went up to cover my breasts. She placed a hand upon my arms and candidly smiled, slowly pushing them down so she could dry the area. I shivered with slight pleasure as she dried my torso with the soft towel, and successfully held back a moan as she raised the towel to dry my chest before she moved to my back.

"Here, put this on." Asami said, handing me the breast bindings.

I finished tying the knot in the back when she continued to undress me, taking off my wet boots and socks before peeling off my drenched sweatpants along with my animal hide that was tied around my waist. She threw them in the middle of the floor with my shirt and wet breast binding.

She began to take off my cloth, and it took every single shred of my will to not groan in pure ecstasy. Asami threw aside the cloth before grabbing the second towel. She unfolded it and placed it on my lap like a napkin before rubbing my thighs with it. I swallowed a whimper of pleasure, sighing in relief when she finished.

"See?" She proclaimed with finality. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She didn't wait for an answer before laying me down on the bed, pulling the covers up to my shoulders. "Now, wait here. I'll be back." She assured. "I just need to clean up myself." She said before leaving the room, shutting the door gently behind her.

_'Finally, that bitch is gone!'_ Damion said, suddenly popping up in my head without warning. _'I thought she'd never leave.'_

I shut my eyes tightly and curl up in a fetal position as I twist my fingers into my hair to pull and tug at it, which has become a habit. "Go away, Damion..." I plead.

_'Shut up!'_ He shouted. _'She's too good for a psycho lowlife like you. She's only taking pity on you because she feels bad. She's giving you her charity, for spirits' sake!'_ He declared in a final tone. _'It's not like she actually cares about your mental ass. If you ask me, I think she should just leave you to die. You're better off that way, anyhow: dead.'_

A tear rolls down my left cheeks, running over my nose before it drips off the end. I sniffle to keep the mucus from escaping my nose. "No, no, no... You're wrong..." I told myself, but he just wouldn't quit.

_'Oh contraire, Korra.'_ Damion continues, spitting out my name as if it was venom on his tongue. _'Look at you. You're everything a girl shouldn't be: strong, dark-skinned – you got a six-pack of abs for fuck sake!'_ He pointed out. _'You can dropkick a 200 pound dude on steroids! Why can't you just wait for your knight in shining armor like every other normal girl, you dyke!?'_ Damion screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Shut up, Damion!" I cried then heard the door slide open and rushing bare footsteps.

Suddenly someone was on my bed behind me, and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my torso as a leg found its way in between the both of mine. "Korra, what's wrong? Who's Damion?" Asami asked, pulling my body closer to hers.

"He's in my head!" I cried hysterically. "He's- he's..." I took a deep breath to control my crying. "He's so intolerant and malicious!" Another deep breath and a quivering lip. "He's... he's... just so evil!" I finish, unable to think of any better adjectives to describe this imaginary, malevolent being dictating the thoughts in my head.

"Shhhh... It's alright... He can't hurt you..." Asami whispered soothingly in my ear as she ran her fingers through my still wet but drying hair. "You're strong. You are strong, and your mind is strong. You are you – not the Avatar, not Aang's reincarnation – you are you..." She whispered with reassurance, making me stare straight with a baffled expression.

_That's all I ever wanted to hear_, I wanted to say to her. But I didn't- I never even got the chance to. Why? Because Damion decided to open his mouth and make me second guess my trust in the CEO cuddling with me.

_'Didn't Mako tell you the same thing?'_ Damion inquired. _'Remember? "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. I love you." Yeah, something like that.'_ He said, causing me to recall that entire mess of false emotions of love as a tear of disbelief at the memory rolled down my eye.

_Yeah..._ I silently replied to him in my head.

_'Now let me ask you a question...'_ Damion continued, making me nervous as I wait for him to ask. _'What makes you think she won't make the same mistakes Mako made?'_

I fell asleep, worry and anxiety occupying every inch of my thoughts. I fell asleep, a potential lie behind me holding me tight. I fell asleep, Damion laughing at me and my useless contemplations. I fell asleep... I just fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too long. Or too short. I can't tell, I write everything in one word document then copy and paste it here. Whatevs, though.**

**Why did Asami drag Korra into the bathtub then turn on the cold water? What do you think that has to do with Korra's condition?**

**Do you think Asami was feeling just as awkward when she was undressing Korra?**

**Why do you think Korra changed her mind so quickly about Asami's statement about her being her when Damion added his two cents in?**

**See y'all on the flip side.**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	4. The Truth

**Hey, guys. Here's chapter 4 which is Korra's dream after she falls asleep in Asami's arms, after that whole incident.**

**Remember to Rate &amp; Review. It makes me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: Legend of Korra is owned by Bryke, Viacom, Nickelodeon Studios, and was animated (including all Books) by Studio Mir and Studio Pierrot. I do not own any of the real life products or businesses that may be mentioned in this story. Please don't sue.**

* * *

I was dreaming. I knew it was a dream even though everything looked so ordinary, so tangible. Just like in every dream, I could reach out my hand and touch the jagged bricks of a building with the tips of my fingers and feel the rough block as I dragged my fingers across it.

I hated dreaming. Because whenever I do dream it's not a dream, it's always a nightmare. When I was dragged to the White Lotus Compound by the Order I had nightmares of being kidnapped by monsters; during the Revolution I had reoccurring nightmares of Amon, and during the Civil War I had nightmares of Vaatu. When nothing is going on, when there's no trouble and the world isn't in peril, I have no dreams at all.

I was walking down the streets of Republic City in the afternoon, dragging my right hand across every building and feeling the smooth and serrated texture of their material. Suddenly, I heard a scream from down the street. It sounded like the vocals of a young woman. Then the ground beneath me cracked and broke. It didn't break apart completely, but it became unstable.

Everyone around me was screaming and running for dear life, running into others in an attempt to get to safety as soon as possible. I was knocked back and forth by several people before being forcefully pushed back into a wall by a man of around forty, who kept running and screaming.

I heard the young woman's scream again and ran as fast as my legs could sprint toward where it had emanated, pushing passed people and carelessly knocking them to the ground with no remorse for their feelings. I had no idea what my determination and motivation was to save this woman, but I knew it had nothing to do with my title as the Avatar.

I ran a few more long yards and practically tripped when I stopped as I approached a tall, pale skinned figure standing in the middle of a four-way intersection laughing bizarrely in a tenor male voice. The man's face was long and slim with sharp cheekbones and rounded jowls. He had dark black hair gelled in long spikes in every direction with spiked sideburns ceasing at the curve of his jawline. His eyebrows were trim and pointy and furrowed together in anger, but the insane, disturbing smile on his face told me otherwise. His eyes were crimson red, the color of blood, and burned brightly with madness. His nose was long and slender, ending in a perfect point above his pierced septum where a metal bar was in place. His face was cleanly shaved, save for a subtle patch of facial hair just below his chapped lips where a lit cigarette loosely hung. His smile showed sharp fangs on his top row of slightly yellowed teeth.

The man, about six and a half feet tall, wore a black leather jacket that looks like it has been caught in the rain a few times judging by the dried spots that appeared on the clothing item. He wore black jeans with holes in the knees, the hems on each leg threadbare as they dragged across the street. His shoes were shiny black leather with white mid and outer soles, and black laces. Lastly, he wore a black choker-collar around his neck with a row of silver spikes.

I heard the young woman scream _'help!'_ and it sounded _very_ familiar. So I decided to run toward the tall man to inspect who he was holding captive. I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to my knees when I saw who the young woman was. It was Asami, struggling to get out of the man's hold. But he just kept laughing like a madman. Abruptly, he turned to face me and smiled wickedly at me.

"Korra..." He greeted in a voice all too familiar to me, my eyes going wide and my expression turning to one of pure terror. He just laughed at my reaction. "What!? Not glad to see me!?" He asked.

I slowly stood to my feet, planting them firmly on the ground before tightly clenching my fists together as my brows furrowed in anger. "No, Damion!" I replied. "I'm _never_ glad to see you! I want you out of my dreams, I want you out of my head, and I want you out of my life forever!" I exclaimed, pointing an enraged finger at him to which he just laughed at.

"I don't wanna leave..." He began in a lower speaking manner, blowing smoke from his cigarette out his nostrils. "At least not until I have you completely, one hundred percent, wolfbat-shit crazy..." He stated.

"Let Asami go!" I demanded, raising my voice.

He smiled deviously at me. "Why should I? If I get rid of her, that'll be just one less person in the world that makes you feel like shit." He countered, pulling her closer to his chest.

"You make me feel like shit, too Damion!" I pointed out. "You dictate my thoughts and constantly cause me to be depressed and suicidal!"

Damion laughed, seemingly in spite of me. "You stupid bitch! Haven't you learned!?" He began in an amused tone. "I'm a figment of your imagination! I'm not real, you _make_ me real! You _created_ me, completely on your _own_!"

"What...?" I questioned, thoroughly confused and skeptical. But I shook that off and got back to the real matter. "Just let Asami go!" I yelled, getting in an offensive firebending stance.

Damion just laughed once more. "Alright, fine!" He decided. "You want me to let her go!?" He chuckled at his inquiry before he pushed Asami into me, who said nothing as she hugged me for dear life.

Damion walked closer to us and I just held Asami closer to me as she buried her head into the crook of my neck. "Now that you have your crush back, I can tell you this: I may dictate your thoughts, tell you what to do, and cause your many insecurities..." He continued. "But I'm not real. Oh no, Korra, you created me in your own fucked up head to run away from the _real_ dilemma..." He revealed, dropping his cigarette before continuing. "And do you wanna know what that dilemma is...?" He asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

I hesitated for a moment before curiosity sunk in. "What..." I grunted in reply.

He backed away from me and stood up straight, fixing his jacket before placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans with only his thumbs hanging out. The wind picked up around us and suddenly the streets were empty and devoid of all life. Damion stood there with that damned smirk covering his face as his hair blew in the heavy wind. "I _am_ you..." He stated before his form was blown away by the wind like he was made of sand, dissipating into thin air and nowhere to be found.

As the wind quickly died down, I went to hug Asami tighter but... she wasn't in my arms anymore. No one was there anymore. I was the only life form on the streets. I heard no cars passing by, no muffled talk amongst the bustle of people that usually walked the streets, no children playing in the wide alleyways, and no shopkeepers advertising for their business. It was entirely silent. Not a sound but my own heavy breathing.

I uttered the words Damion had said before he left over and over again. "_I _am_ you, I _am_ you, I _am_ you, I _am_ you..._" I couldn't believe it, couldn't make sense of it. They were three simple words with obvious meaning behind them I entirely understood. But why couldn't I accept them for what they were? Why couldn't I will myself to believe Damion?

Why couldn't I believe _myself?_

* * *

**I hope that was an interesting chapter. We learned more about Damion and Korra herself. Mmmm, yes.**

**How do you think Damion and his personality could have been created by Korra?**

**How come Korra portrays Damion as looking like a 'greaser' in her dream?**

**How do you think Damion came to the conclusion that he and Korra are the same person, considering the fact that Korra refuses to accept the fact?**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Rate &amp; Review.  
Also, I take writing prompts for Korrasami, Makorra, Tako, and Broh.**

**-TheClaudMaster**


	5. Update 02 17 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Long time no see, you guys. If you're reading this, that means I'm not dead and you don't hate me. Look, I know I've been MIA for over a year and the truth is I haven't really been motivated all that often. Now that's not to say I haven't been writing, I just haven't been doing so very often mostly due to school and personal matters I'd rather not talk about. I've shirked my responsibility as a writer to not be so hard on myself when the going gets tough, and I sincerely apologize for all the times I said I would update and didn't. It's difficult for me to stay motivated because of all the shit I have to do as a high school junior, and I use the free time I have away from all that to just relax and be the young, naive teenager I am._

_Regarding my stories, I'm planning on rewriting a majority of them. I have an inside man helping me with one of them, so if any of you who still care about a story I've written, PM on this site, message me on tumblr, or simply e-mail me if you want to help me with anything. Links to media are in my profile._

_I'll be posting this message on all of my stories as an author's note and leaving it on my profile, so spread the word if need be._


End file.
